bindingofisaacfandomcom-20200223-history
Satan
Phase 1= |-| Phase 2= :"Devil" and "The Devil" redirect here. For the item room, see Devil Room. Satan is the two-stage boss of Sheol, and is one of the game's final bosses, the other being ???. He was added in the Halloween Update. During the boss fight, particularly loud and pumping music plays with some Gregorian choir-like vocal sections to get players into the fighting mood (Enmity of the Dark Lord). Strategy The Fallen Upon entering the Boss Room, Satan will summon The Fallen to fight the player. He behaves exactly like the The Fallen anywhere else. However, a pair of Kamikaze Leeches also appear with the Fallen. This phase ends when the Fallen is killed, and will proceed to Satan's 1st form even if the leeches have not been destroyed. An easy way to dodge his blood salvos is just standing behind the Satan Statue in the middle of the room, as The Fallen cannot fire through it. Otherwise, just follow the same tactics you would usually use for the Fallen. When planting a bomb about 3 seconds after entering the boss room where the Fallen appears (in front of the Satan statue), it should blow up the black Leeches, greatly damaging the Fallen, taking about a quarter of his health. First form After defeating The Fallen, Satan comes out of the statue in the middle of the room and attacks the player. He has three attacks: firing two salvos of blood (first 5, then 4), firing a blood beam from his mouth, and firing a blood beam from each hand. He only performs the latter two attacks if the player is standing directly in front of him. If the player's speed is low, then they have little or no chance of succeeding. One effective method of beating him is to stand on the very far left or very far right (occasionally switching if he gets too close) and dodging his projectiles while shooting at him. Focus more on dodging than where tears go (most will hit him). Note that while he is shooting his blood bullets, he is incapable of firing his blood beams, so it's best to switch sides then. Another tactic is simply to run in semi-circles around Satan, making sure not to stand still, while firing bullets. This works best with a high Speed stat. Satan will continuously try to hit you (and ideally miss) with his blood bullets as you run around him. When he closes his eyes, he will shoot blood beams from his hands, and when his eyes are open he will shoot a beam from his mouth. This is a very easy way of knowing what attack he will use. Having the Little Gish familiar, Spider Bite, and/or Mom's Contacts makes it also a lot easier to beat him. Second form After draining the HP of his first form, Satan will fly off screen. He attacks solely by stomping the ground in the same fashion as Mom. He will stomp continuously with two legs faster than Mom's foot. In addition, he respawns 2 exploding leeches. By dropping any extra bombs you have while he is stomping, you can do decent damage to him and possibly chain react with the explosive leeches. To get an early hit on Satan's second form, place a bomb as he starts to laugh during the transition from phase one to phase two. Wait for the shadow to appear, then move away. The explosion should damage Satan. Unlocks Isaac : Unlocks Mom's Knife. Magdalene : Unlocks Guardian Angel. Cain : Unlocks the Bomb Bag. Judas : Unlocks the Monster Manuel. Eve : Unlocks the Demon Baby. ??? : Unlocks the Forget Me Now. Samson : Unlocks the Blood Rights. Trivia *Satan is based on the ultimate evil archenemy of God in the Bible. *Satan's appearance is strongly reminiscent of Baphomet; the fictive deity that the Knights Templar were accused of worshipping. *The inverted cross on Satan's forehead is a reference to one of his many symbols, the Reversed Crucifix. *Satan's voice lines are from Mom, but played backwards and pitched down. This was hinted at by Edmund McMillen. Formspring question to Edmund McMillen **When he transforms into form 1, he says Mom's "ISAAC"-line reversed.http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jtZmwXvCug0 **When he transforms into form 2, his reversed laughter is the same as Mom's when she hits Isaac with her arm. **Satan can be fought after beating Mom the first time, by using The Joker Tarot card in The Womb 2. The Devil room contains a trapdoor leading to Sheol, bypassing the usual final boss Mom's Heart. If you manage to beat Satan using this method, it'd count as you've beaten the game twice instead of once, and you will unlock two endings/items instead of only one. This also applies if you manage to get the devil room after beating Mom's Heart for the first time then proceed to defeat him, with the additional benefit of giving you three endings instead of two. **In his second form, if he is killed before he can stomp his feet 2 times, he will turn back into a statue, and it will be impossible to kill him. Bugs *If Mom's Bra is used on Satan while his hoof is down, and he is then killed during the freeze effect, the Devil Statue will reappear and the player will be unable to do anything. Touching the Devil Statue will cause 1 heart of damage to Isaac. The same bug can also occur when using Mom's Contacts or Mom's Pad. Defeating the second phase of Satan with extremely high damage (one shotting the leg), will also cause this bug. Also, blood may continue to pour from the ceiling whenever the statue is touched. It is possible to overcome this bug and achieve a defeat of the boss by focusing a substantial amount of damage into the Statue which appears, eventually the encounter should end as normal (confirmed possible if the bug occurs by one shotting Satan's leg). *If you run into the wall behind Satan's statue when he transforms into his 1st form, you will gain access to a Devil Room or Angel Room. Gallery Satan Full.png|Satan on the boss vs. screen Baphomet.png|Satan as a statue. Closer.jpg|Satan in Isaac's Last Will. Negitive.png|The result of using The Candle on Satan's statue before The Fallen's battle is done. Devil_Tablet.jpg|Satan as seen on the Book of Belial. Satan_Attacks.jpg|Satan attacking Isaac with his beams. satanstomp.png|Satan stomping his feet on the ground and spawning a Kamikaze Leech. Videos de: Category:Boss